The Ultimate Collection of HP Fic and OneShots
by Jewel Queen
Summary: Just like the title, contains only HP Drarry main slash but u are able to offer other stories u want posted under here with complete credit to the author if its a short story or one-shot. many cute drabbles! All fluffy ends...hopefully!
1. OneShot 1

I have decided to make a collection of one-shots and short stories to test out some ideas and see if you want me to continue them. So here goes nothing:

Disclaimer: Same as always. Not mine, not yours; that which I regret, that which I do not regret.

Warnings: Some language used and some slightly mature themes. Rated T for Teen just in case.

Summary: Drarry one-shots and stuff!

First One-shot and Chapter of my Collection:

The Flavor of You

Hermione looked around the common-room, where she had gathered all Gryffindors in the area, staring deep into the eyes of each fearful person in righteous anger. Everyone, except one certain person, was in the room meeting such a gaze. And everyone had pleaded innocent to the crime. Which meant that one Harry James Potter had...stepped right through the portrait hole looking quite satisfied with himself.

'Satisfied because he stole them!' Hermione growled in her mind. 'No one double-crosses me and gets away with it! No one! Not even you, Harry Potter,' She rested her vision on him and wasted no time in getting to the point. "What have you done with my Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies!?"

Harry took a step back as he felt her gaze and raised his hands as if to ward off an attack when she spoke. "You hurt your what?" he asked confused at her angry jumping.

She nearly hissed with rage and growled scarily. "Did you or did you not eat my Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies?"

"I...I, I didn't eat them," Harry stuttered, unnerved.

"LIAR!" She shouted as she suddenly advanced towards him. "Where have you been all this time, then? What is your alibi, Mr. Potter?"

"Uh, um," Harry glanced around, pleading with his eyes to his fellow comrades for help before going back to Hermione's hazel eyes. He started to back away, towards the line of Gryffindors without noticing, in quilt. "I can't tell you...hey!" His house-mates had ganged up against him and were now trying to restrain him.

Harry spoke to them slightly hysterical. "I thought you guys were my friends; why are you doing this to me!?" He squirmed ferociously, not looking into Hermione's eyes as she walked to him like a predator but in her direction. He was afraid of what Hermione was going to find out.

"Sorry mate, but we all know better than to get in her way," Ron replied sadly.

"Why can't you tell me, Harry? Was it because you were eating my Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies?!" She started off sweetly but gradually gained steel in her voice. Hermione was now very close to Harry.

"No, no! I swear!" The even more determined Gryffindor struggled. "I swear I didn't eat them! Cross my heart and hope to die, Shoot avada kedrava in my eye!"

Hermione leaned in close as she snarled at him. For a second her face changed into one of confusion as she sniffed around; but then she whipped her head back and made Snape look like Albus Dumbledore. "You better be ready for that Unforgivable because, then. Tell me why you smell like them!"

There was a gasp from the people in the room, and they dropped Harry in shock. Everyone backed away from the criminal and waited for his confession. They never once thought he took them; each thought that someone else had lied, and silently unanimously decided to use Harry as their scapegoat. But now, apparently, he did take them.

"Alright," Harry said sighing, as he still sat on the floor. "I admit that I took them." He picked his head up and stared stubbornly into Hermione's gaze. "But I did not eat them," he growled.

Hermione started to argue with that, but some one else beat her to it. "Come on, Harry, just tell them the truth already. Technically, you did help eat them, love," A universally known blue-eyed blond spoke as he appeared from nowhere to Harry's side with a quiet swish.

"Malfoy!" Ron hissed. "What is he doing here?" Oblivious and ignorant as ever, Harry smiled at Ron as he tilted his head upwards to face Draco. He took his outstretched hand and stood up, kissing him in one fluid motion.

"I haven't seen you in too long, baby." Harry moaned.

"I've been by your side all the way from the Room of Requirement." Draco laughed.

"So?" Harry said sweetly. "But I wasn't able to kiss you in so long." he whined,

"Harry, it's only been 5 min-" he was cut off as Harry kissed him again. The girls, and a couple of guys, cooed and sighed at their display.

"Love you?" Harry told him afterwards. Draco only laughed and picked up Harry's invisible cloak.

"Your bed, 30 minutes." He kissed Harry on the cheek, but Harry turned so that it was met on the lips. He then smirked as Draco shook his head. "I love how you always seem to taste like Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies especially when everyone in Gryffindor suddenly loses them." Harry froze as his lover walked cheerily to the boys dormitory and then slowly turned around to face his house-mates with a guilty smile. As he thought, more than one Gryffindor was angry at him now and tearing him limb from limb with their eyes.

"Is that what happened to my Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies?" Seamus asked with his hands on his hips.

"And my Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies?" Dean said.

"Even my Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies?" Lavender said with a pout in disbelief.

"What about mine? You said the bogey-man ate them!" Ron whined. Hermione was now shaking with rage.

"Don't feel so lonely, Gryffindorks, Blaise, Vincent, Pansy, and Greg 'lost' theirs too," Draco called from upstairs. That was the last straw for Hermione.

"MY SNORKEL-PLEX SWEETIE-PIES!!" she roared as Harry gulped.

slashslashslashslash

29 minutes and 59.6 seconds later, the boy's dormitory door opened to reveal a beaten-up Harry. "You owe me a _very_ good night," he growled at Draco. Draco smiled.

"Look, I brought some Snorkel-plex Sweetie-pies to share!" Draco held up a box of sweets. Instantly, Harry's mood brightened and he jumped onto his bed and on Draco.

"You know I can't resist them with the flavor of you," Harry said thickly as he bent down to grab a pie from inside Draco's mouth.

End

Aww, wasn't that fluffy!! It is so cute, right! Review and tell me what you think! Love you all! Hugs and kisses!


	2. Short Story 1:1

This will be the first short fic in my collection

Part One of: _The Greatest Dare/Prank/Way-To-Pick-Up-Your-Former-Rival Ever!_ or _Dare, Prank, or Pick-Up Act? Which Is It? _

"Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked sitting cross-legged like his two other friends in their common room.

"Dare." Draco said haughtily, feeling bold tonight. Zabini and Parkinson exchanged a glance.

"I dare you to...wear one of your mother's dresses and give our dear Professor Snape a kiss." Blaise said finally, with a smirk.

"Snape? My god-father? Mum's dress? Kiss?" Draco spluttered.

"Yep, that's the basics." Pansy told him. "Come on, you know you can't back out now. I'll help you." She cheerfully led, (dragged), a dumb-founded Draco to his room.

Harry grumbled as he stirred his potion in his cauldron in his evening remedial class. 'I bet if Potions was at least a little fun, I would do a lot better. But Potions is never some what fun. If only something happened in order for this to be less dismal...anything, I'm not picky!' As if he was reading his mind, Draco came in through the doors. "Potter." Draco said curtly, inclining his head politely.

"Ms. Malfoy." Harry replied the same, mocking him and his outfit all the while as his mouth twitched trying not to laugh. Snape looked up from the papers he was grading on his desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, is there something you..." His eyes widened as he took in what Draco was wearing. Then he sighed as he closed his eyes. "Another dare, again?"

"What else would it be?" Draco replied, standing by the doors still.

"They wanted you to flaunt one of the real Miss Malfoy's dresses again and kiss me?" Severus guessed, looking at Harry with that statement. The boy gave him a large, superficial smile and then lowered his head as he hurried with his work. Draco nodded.

"Some Slytherins just don't have any creativity left to them nowadays." He said smirking, the closest he ever came to a smile.

"Apparently so." Draco agreed with a sigh. They stood around for a moment, listening to Harry's even chops with a sliver knife.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Draco walked over to his desk and faked a kiss, with the help of his hand, before taking a few steps back and covering his ears. Harry stopped cutting his black shrub beetles and covered his ears too, as he was paying more attention to those two, figuring that if Malfoy did so he should. And he was right.

Snape took a deep breath. "DRACONIAN LUCIUS ORION MALFOY! What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing! 10 points from Slytherin!" Draco hesitated briefly before lowering his hands, standing very alert as if making sure no one was lingering around. Harry wasn't quite sure yet if it was safe to lower his hands. In any case it was.

Draco gave his god-father a small smile and a quick peck on the cheek before he fled. "Thanks, Sev!"

Severus chuckled at his godson and then turned sternly to Harry. "You can put your hands down and go back to work, now. But there better not be a word of this, Potter." He drawled as he sat down and went back to grading. Contrary to popular belief, he did take his time to read student's essays and then grade them on their effort and factual information. Very little did he grade on effort, biased in this as well to his House, but he did judge, somewhat, fairly.

"Believe me, sir, I won't even think about it." Harry said, going back to his potion. As soon as it was quiet and settled again, save the noises their utensils made, he started to laugh.

"What is so funny, Mr. Potter?" Actually astounded the Gryffindor had shown such control for once in his life.

"Nothing, sir, but for the record," Harry smiled. "one of the few things Malfoy does not look good in is that peach dress by Dior." To both's surprise, Snape chuckled to himself.

Back in the Slytherin common room, Draco tore off the dress he was wearing; carefully of course. He snarled at his two friends. "Are you happy now? Lost 10 points because of you two." They had been laughing previously, but stopped in shock.

"10 points? Merlin, are you sure it was Snape?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I think I would know my own god-father." Draco grumbled as he sat down with them. "My turn, then. Pansy, your choice."

"Just to be fair to Draco, I'll take a Dare." She spoke.

"There's two parts to this. What is the most humiliating and horrifying dare you can think of?" Pansy gulped.

"That's easy, having to kiss Potter in front of everyone. What now?" Draco's eyes held a curious glint for awhile. 'This is perfect...'

"Now you have to pick someone to do this dare on: me, or Blaise." Draco answered feeling confident. Pansy's eyes flickered between the two as she argued with herself. 'I can't pick Draco because I'm sure he will kill me, but I can't pick Blaise because he's my boyfriend!'

"Oh, I can't decide! Give me a bottle." One was conjured up for her. "Okay, so each of you will spin the bottle and whomever it lands the closest to the most is my choice." She gave it to Blaise, and it landed on none other than Draco. When Draco spun, it landed on Blaise. And so on, so forth until even Draco was starting to get tense and Blaise resorted to cheating. For the twenty-fourth time, Draco spun the bottle and ignored the funny feeling he had when he touched it.

"Shit." He muttered loud enough for the others to hear as it landed almost in the middle of the two, but close enough to be on Draco's side.

"Tomorrow, Breakfast?" Pansy asked quietly.

"Lunch," Draco hissed. "Or someone will dire."

Harry was just walking alone to Breakfast when he saw 'Ms. Malfoy' again. "Oi! Malfoy!" He called, running to him. The blond turned around, luckily the bullet known as Harry Potter missed ramming into him.

"You called?" Draco drawled as Harry caught his breath. Behind him, Pansy and Blaise looked at each other.

"Yes. I want to talk to you." Draco crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, as if stating that they were and he was losing his patience. Harry glanced at the two behind him. "Well, you know, alone. Privately?" Draco glared at his friends and they got the message to 'get lost'.

"Now, what is so dreadfully important?"

"I wanted to say thanks." Harry said.

"...and I particularly do not have the time to-What?" Draco continued throughout whatever Harry said.

"I said, thanks."

"But, but, why? How?" He asked, sincerely confused.

"Potions. You made Potions more bearable for me which would lead to a lot of other things, so, I guess I owe you a favour. Whenever you need one; anything. 'Bye." Harry started to walk away, leaving a stunned Draco behind. But soon enough, the wheels started to churn and he had an almost scary smile in his mind.

"Wait! I wish to call upon that favour now!"


	3. Short Story 1:2

Part Two of: _The Greatest Dare/Prank/Way-To-Pick-Up-Your-Former-Rival Ever!_ or _One Last Kiss _

Breakfast this morning was interesting for those that dealt with the two most famous people in Hogwarts of this generation. Harry Potter was moping and angry, perhaps even a bit angsty, and barely eating his food. He even yelled at the others in the golden Trio. Draco Malfoy, on the other side, was very depressed and bitter, especially when the name 'Potter' was heard. He didn't touch anything.

The whole school was buzzing with curiosity about their two favorite subjects: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, of course. Quick work was made about Breakfast; not one portrait didn't know of their unusual behaviour, especially towards the other. All sorts of rumours went on, some that the portraits helped in. The Fat Lady most of all. It was said that Ron had brought up something about the 'Ferret' when Harry snarled 'It's Draco...' and then quickly regained himself by sneering 'Malfoy, the super-git'. And then, when Ron questioned him about that statement, the ebony-haired boy supposedly said 'Quit talking about that slut! I don't care who the arse-face thinks he is, he's a bloody slut!' before going back into brooding.

Draco, meanwhile, was abnormally quiet unless someone brought up 'Harry' or 'Potter'. Then, allegedly, on more than one account, he sighed the way one could describe wistfully or dreamily before muttering about 'bloody liars', 'big-headed jerks', or 'stupid, stupid Malfoy'. Even more interesting was the fact that they completely avoided each other; and if they could not, engaged in a fierce stare-down while whispering things only they could know for sure. Witnesses of these matches knew their words really stung because both of them openly gasped and winced at some of the remarks. It was rumoured that Harry flew off the handle once, injuring people with his wild, wandless magic, and that Draco once fled in tears. Finally, the awaited Lunch-time arrived.

Harry was the one who stormed in first, followed by his concerned gang, and sat down. Pansy and Blaise then strolled in with glares at the Gryffindor table as they took their seats. Draco followed slowly behind, looking paler and shaken. His gaze went back and forth between the two tables, and he bit his lip in confusion. Pansy shooed him over to the other table with a gesture of her hands. Sighing and feeling everyone's head turn as they followed his movements, Draco made his way over to Harry's table. When Draco approached him, Harry spun around angrily. "Malfoy." He spat, eyes narrowed. "What do you want now?"

Draco rubbed his left arm sub-consciously, looking everywhere, mostly the floor, but at the person whom he was talking to. "I...I want to apologize."

Harry reeled back with shock, but hardened back up soon enough. "Oh, yeah? What for?"

"For everything." Draco looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I missed you, Harry." He said softly.

"I did too." Harry spoke just as quiet before going harsher and louder again. "But that doesn't mean I will go back to you and forgive you for what you did to me."

Draco looked back to the floor, still speaking like he did before. "Then can I...? One last...?"

Harry sighed and stood up. "Alright, one more. But this is it until..." He never finished that sentence as Draco's lips descended on him so quick. The black one did his best not to moan but he could feel Draco's smirk as he nibbled on Harry's lips. If their audience had not been silent as they watched this all, they would have been now.

"It's okay, Harry." Draco whispered to him as he broke off. "I don't blame you." Loud enough for everyone else he shouted: "See that, Pansy? Dare and a show!" The Hall then began to laugh as they realized that they have been had. Even Severus snorted into his goblet. Draco started to walk away, but at the last second Harry grabbed the blond's hand.

"You didn't let me finish." Draco stopped and turned to face Harry. "I said 'this is it until' I forgive you. And I do believe I forgive you for whatever the hell you did. So c'mere." Draco smiled as he was tugged tight against Potter's body, grabbing his face and leaning in for one last kiss.

Awww. The End. Review, Please! There are more stories to come!


	4. OneShot 2

Warnings: sexual themes, content, and hilarity. Soft PG-13

Who's Your Momma?

Once Voldemort had been taken off his high horse on Christmas, every last Death Eater was sent for a trial under the orders of Harry Potter. Surprisingly, only Lucius Malfoy and his son, excluding all found under the imperious and Severus, were deemed innocent. Now, as all of the Wizard population knew that the Malfoys were a Dark family, the majority of them were out crying for blood. Perhaps even more surprising, was that they were guilty on all accounts and would have been sent off to Azkaban had not Potter 'lied' under Veiretserum for them. Most of the people then shut up, seeing that their savior thought them not guilty, but there were a few 'Rons' that were fuming by it all. But no matter the view or opinion, everybody was wondering why Harry would do such a thing. The answer lies between him and a certain long-blond haired man.

The Slytherins were treated fairly decent back at Hogwarts, seeing as none of them were supporters of Voldemort. So life was good, well as good as it could get for Draco Malfoy. And today, at breakfast, it seemed liked a normal day. It _seemed _like. As soon as those mail owls appeared however, everything Draco knew was going to go to the dogs.

A beautiful owl, (one that everyone knows the owner of or else they are a very bad fan of his), with a snowy pelt descended upon Draco and his breakfast. It dropped off a short piece of parchment and then flew away with a piece of his bacon, hooting happily. "Hey!" Draco shouted at Potter's bird, but then just grumbled under his breath as he reached for the letter he had received for who knows why. A clawed leg was stuck out that stopped him.

Draco slowly looked up at the large, white bird and sucked in his breath when he saw how familiar it was to him. He would recognize that luxurious ivory coat of feathers anywhere. The sharply curved golden beak, the pointed stare of beady amber eyes, the glinting claws, the air of supremacy that kept most birds, the smart ones, away. This could be no other than his father's messenger hawk, Amoserassassi the Albino. Slowly, as if expecting Amoserassassi to strike, he untie his leg never letting his gaze fall from those eyes. As soon as he was freed from his item, he opened his beak for a loud and beautiful screech. Draco sighed and gave him a delectable treat from off his plate to shut him up. "Here, Amos. Now go home and shut up."

Amos gave him a glare, but being his mouth full of food, he could not scold his young master and flew off. He was a smart bird, he knew he did not want to be here for what will come. With him gone, Draco opened up his father's message. 'Potter will just have to wait. Just because he got me out of having to go to Azkaban and is a stuck-up, arrogant hero, does not me that _I_ have to treat him above my own Father.'

Draco broke their family's seal, a green and silver fancy M with elaborate designs that changed from snakes to harmless lines and back again, and began to read. _Son, This is very important news that I doubt you of all people will take lightly. But please keep an open mind about it. I will be at Hogwarts soon for you to meet your real mom and my wife. Draconian, Narcissa never was your mother and I never married her. However, for reasons that will be explained to you when I am there, she was asked to pretend to be such. _His ending was crossed out multiple times and eventually stated: _I love you Draco, and yes, even someone like me can love; I was just bitter all my life because of the Dark Lord and my irretrievable wife. _

Draco's eyes had widened slightly as he read this and was just about to discard it when something else caught his eye. _P.S. Do exactly what Potter tells you to in his letter. We are indebted to him for his cause. _'Well, that is odd to say the least. And thank Merlin Narcissa isn't my mother, she was too overbearing; I'll be lucky if I still am attracted to women.' He reached for Potter's message with a slight curiosity. _Dear Malfoy, It must be odd to see me write a letter to you, but it is just as odd for me. For different reasons of course. Now, I'll skip the small talk and get straight to it unlike your Father. I need to speak to you. No, no, I absolutely must, I desperately __**need**__ to. That's better. I'll be in Professor Snape's quarters if you do come. Which I hope you will, as your Father will be there no matter what._ Draco couldn't tell if it was just him, but the words gave off a mysterious teasing tone almost like he was missing what was actually being said. And when did Potter sound so feminine? _As you know me now, Harold J. Potter. _Something was definitely amiss.

He looked up in hope of catching his enemy's eye and did. Potter threw his head back in laughter at one of his friends and turned sideways to see Malfoy staring with his letter to Malfoy in Malfoy's hands. He gave a slight smirk, a glint in his eye, and gave him the 'Shh' sign before turning away. Draco was now officially unnerved. 'Since when were my Father and Potter on such good terms?' Draco sighed. 'It seems like the answer would lie in this meeting of us three...'

Harry started to pace back and forth in Snape's private rooms that he had so generously donated for his use. 'Really, now. He knows why Lucius and I are here and he still has to be a bloody git about it'. He paused to check the time and swore under his breath. 'Draco should be here by now...oh, where is he?!' Harry continued pacing, running his hands through his hair as he did so. 'Why do all of the Malfoys have to be so bloody late? I swear all these Slytherins just enjoy making me sweat even if we are on friendly terms...'

All of a sudden, the youngest Malfoy strode in making Harry jump as he turned around. He had a sneer firmly in place even though it was toned down and he was a bit uncomfortable, standing somewhat stiffly. Harry, however, had a smile grow on his face at the sight of his ex-rival. "Draco, you made it! Honestly, between you and your father, I'm going insane. And speaking of your father..."

Draco interrupted him. "Potter what is it exactly that you wanted to speak to me about?" His voice betrayed nothing but impending boredom. Harry's smile dissolved some.

"Er, well, you see. It probably would be best if Lucius were here with you when I tell you, but he's being obnoxiously late." Harry broke off and started to mutter to himself. "I told him he should have left earlier, or bring that woman of his earlier because this is not going to go over well. He said his son would be fine but he's not the one receiving the news, and obviously since the space-time continuum has been disrupted this is not something anyone would take lightly..."

"Potter!" Draco snapped bringing Harry out of his musings. "Will you please stop talking to yourself like I am not here and tell me what the heck is going on!" He had absolutely zero tolerance on days like these where everything was not in the norm and it showed.

"I don't think you'll like it. You'd be much better off if we waited until your Father..."

"Enough with my Father already! Just tell me!" Draco interrupted once more. Harry sighed, his shoulders drooping along with the motion, and nodded his head once.

"Alright, but to be fair, I did warn you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What is it that was so important for you to tell me?"

"Draco..." Harry walked over to him so that they were standing a few inches apart. He was taller than Draco by just a bit more than the distance between them as of now. He reached out and slowly stroked Draco's left cheek with a sad sort of smile. Draco tensed at this action, feeling somewhat apprehensive. "Draco, baby, I'm your mother." Draco just blinked for a long time, and then upon seeing that Harry was serious, promptly fainted.

When Draco finally woke up, the first thing he saw was a blurred up vision of his father. He rubbed his eyes until he could see with great clarity and then rubbed them again out of disbelief. For his father, notorious for being ruthlessly cold-hearted to even his heir, had a great grin on his face. "Harry, darling, he's awoken from the scare you put him through." Lucius said softly, turning his head for those moments to look at the person whom he was speaking to. Then he turned back to his son. "Nice to see you awake, although, if I had known you that you would have been asleep for this long there were some other matters I could have gotten to."

By this time, Harry had returned into Draco's view and was swatting Lucius playfully with a slight blush. "Oh, hush, you. We've put him through so much today, you don't have to traumatize him for life. Speaking of which, if you had been here, perhaps this might have not happened at all."

Lucius pulled Harry's body smack against his own. "Well, then, we could always find out by you 'accidentally' go back into time again." Harry blushed more at his obvious disbelief.

"It was an accident, I swear!"

"Right." Lucius looked at his son. "Whomever you choose, Draco, make sure they are a bashful type. It is so cute when they continue to blush at everything years into marriage." He winked and Harry huffed at his antics, unable to remove himself from the elder Malfoy's strong grip.

"Men." He muttered, crossing his arms. Lucius smirked and kissed him quickly. Draco made himself sit up on what appeared to be a piece of furniture, one smaller in length than the one his father and...Harry were sitting on.

"Just what exactly have I missed?" He asked gaining the adult and adult's partner's attention.

"Why, Draco, you are much smarter than this. Shame on you. You know now that Harold James Malfoy is your mother, it wouldn't be unreasonable to think he be my wife after all that you've experienced today." Lucius stated.

"That's why Potter sounded so feminine in his letter..." Draco realized out loud.

"Yes, I suppose being the submissive in this relationship, and also getting pregnant with you, and doing all the house work a women does would make me a bit feminine." Harry answered for him. "After all, whom else would you take after in personality if not looks when you spent so much time around me?"

"But I don't remember any of it." Draco said. "This all sounds like a joke to me." Harry put his hand on Lucius's knee.

"I can assure you my baby veela, that it is naught anything but the truth." As soon as Harry said that, all of the memories came rushing back to Draco. The real ones that is.

"How..how did you two get together? And if you are my mum, why are you my age? When did this all happen? Why didn't I know from the first place? What is Narcissa to us, then? Who was that woman you were talking about, Mum?" Draco's questions rushed out and if he had not needed to take a breath right then and there, Lucius and Harry would have drowned from all the questions.

"First of all, one at a time. Your father and I got together when I accidentally traveled back into his Hogwarts years. And that was accidentally." He gave his husband a mild glare. "I was stuck there and had to finish my schooling in his time."

"Harry and I were just meant to be. We hit it off after awhile of exploring our feelings for each other, and I had my only serious relationship at school. So serious, that I waited until he was ready for sex, no pressuring at all. And that I took responsibility after I 'knocked him up' and he confessed everything; I've been a spy all my life." Lucius finished with a happy gaze at the young man on his lap.

"For obvious reasons, I took a potion to de-age myself and grow like I had when the time was right. I only have to take the solution to go back to how I should be." Harry said not looking at his son.

Lucius did when he spoke, Harry playing with his long hair. "And we didn't let you know because we had to cover up our relationship. Otherwise, I definitely have no qualms with my wife living with me. Like I said in my letter, my 'irretrievable wife'. Narcissa was the woman Harry was talking about and she is our Healer for the family seeing as she delivered you and was in on the secret from the beginning." He paused to let it sink in. "It seems Severus is quite smitten with her and her talents."

Draco perked up. "Really? Sev and Narcissa?"

"I happen to believe dear old Snape has proposed to her." Harry spoke absentmindedly, fixing his husbands hair with a quiet hum.

"Well, finally, the old bat had to settle down sometime." Draco laid back, relaxing. "So, now what are we going to do Mum? Dad?"

Lucius got an evil kind of smirk on his face. "You, Draco, my son, are going to go back to your classes. As Severus expects us to utilize the room longer, my wife and I are going to get to that business I talked about earlier." Both Mother and Son blushed.

"Lucius." Harry admonished as Draco stood up.

"If you'll excuse me Dad, I need to get the mental pictures out of my head." He rushed out of the room so fast that even Harry had to laugh.

It was much later in the night and Draco was wondering why they were taking so long. He expected his Father...done by Lunch, after which many students would be down in the Potions Classroom. Also which is close to Snape's quarters and Slytherin's dorms. And he did not want to be there when all of his Housemates and Gryffindorks could hear his Mum get...reunited with his Father. He could practically feel his embarrassment already. So Draco stopped by on his way to class.

Things were quiet on his way down the hallway. 'Perhaps they are merely sleeping..' Draco thought hopefully to himself. But he knew differently. His Father would never be caught dead sleeping with _anyone,_ _anywhere_. At least, nowhere besides Malfoy Manner and he especially wouldn't want to be caught at _Hogwarts_.

He sighed as he reached the door and knocked respectively. He got no response. Draco prayed that for once, his Father left all disregard for everything and was cuddling his Mum. He slowly turned the knob. He didn't even crack it an inch and it was too much to see. He quickly shut the door and leaned back against it in shock. He exhaled loudly as he slid down, groaning once he reached the floor. Of all the things he had to see, this is what the gods used?!

Draco groaned once again, closing his eyes to get rid of the image of his Mum in a Dominatrix-type uniform. 'I mean, I always knew Father was into that kind of thing. Still, I don't think I will be able to not blush every time I hear 'who's your momma''.

"I see you've walked in on them, too." A drawl interrupted his thoughts. Draco looked up to see his 'uncle'.

"I didn't need to walk in to be traumatized for life." Snape huffed.

"Get up, you are lucky I walked this way..." He started. Draco stood up, dusting himself.

"Or what, Severus. Or should I say Uncle?" Snape scowled at his nephew, but it was in partial amusement.

"I see they told you that as well. Come along to class with me."

Dinner had begun with no more signs, (thankfully), of Draco's Mum and Dad. But the worst was just about to happen for Draco. It was all nice and quiet, more so than usual, when the doors opened suddenly and loudly revealing a less than-half naked Lucius. His long hair was mussed just enough that you could understand just what he was up to, if you overlooked his messily put on black shorts. And that was enough to make a few people swoon. But, somehow, Lucius ignored everyone and ran along in _laughter_ before hiding behind _Dumbledore's_ podium. Draco's jaw dropped at this sight of disregard of pride, his skin burning as the gaze of confused many fell upon him.

To make things worse, an adult Harry Potter stepped through panting with a whip in one hand. While he had more coverage, he was dressed sensually in purposefully ripped black leather. The lower half was connected to the top belly-shirt lookalike in thin straps, covering his assets in a thong shaped wear but covering his arse just enough. His shoulder length black hair was pointed at its ends with red, green, silver, blue stripes every which way. Draco dropped his spoon, its clattering drop basically echoing.

He looked left and right, ignoring everyone like Lucius did, before walking slowly like a predator and slapping the matching whip into the palm of his hand as he went occasionally. "Here, here, Kitten." Harry called, still looking each way with a very Slytherin face. "Mummy's got a present for you." He laughed shortly. "I promise, it's going to be very _pleasing_." He hissed in Parseltongue. A shiver went up the backs of everyone, and apparently Lucius was not immune to it either because he jumped out of his hiding spot of fours and growled with a smirk.

"Meow." Harry replied, getting onto his fours and crawling to him. Showing off his nice arse a bit. "That's it. Who's your Mom..."

"Oh, Merlin, please. Do not finish that!" Draco cried suddenly as he jumped out of his seat, covering his ears and directing everyone's attention to him or their problems. Harry sat back on his legs, noticing Draco for the first time, and stood up in shock.

"Oh, Draco, baby. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were...oh." Harry noticed everyone else in the vincinity and shyly looked down and toyed with the whip he held still. Lucius walked up behind Harry, sheepishly grinning and rubbing the back of his head.

"Um...well, surprise?" The usually collected and articulate Malfoy spoke. Harry grabbed Lucius' hand and pulled him away.

"Sorry, Severus, but it appears we are going to need your rooms again!" Harry called as he left to Snape.

Snape stood up. "You better be done by 11! Narcissa and I are planning to use them _sometime_ today!" He sat back down and that was the end of that.

Draco could only poke at his food when one of his Housemates, Goyle of all people, decided to comment. "So, Draco, who is your Mum?" Draco put his head down on the table with a huff.

Yay! Me thinks it funny, you tell me in a review! Yay!


	5. OneShot 3

This is the next one-shot, and to understand this one at all you _have_ to watch _**Wizard Swears**_ on **YouTube** at least. It's a **Harry Potter Puppet Pals** presentation by the **YouTuber Neil Cicierega**. If you want to watch all of them, since I'm sure it contains a bit of other ones or because they are so funny, you don't have to watch _**Potions class**_, _**the teaser**_, _**the Vortex**_, or _**Awakening of the Incorruptible**_ because I wrote this before those came out/they are boring. Quotes will have this:

Oh, and there is some language in all of these, fyi, plus slash and fluffiness because of their length duh. Crackish.

**Disclaimer: Credit goes to my pal Neil for his amazing idea that won him tv time, I won't steal his cred like others do so all of the quotes came from him and i'm just borrowing for a moment in time.**

**Two Worlds, One Dumbledore**

"What is the use of yew-wood berries, Potter?" Snape asked in Potions class with the Slytherins. Before Harry even opened his mouth, Snape continued. "Wrong, Potter. 10 points from Gryffindor." The Slytherins found this to be very amusing.

"But how did you know I wouldn't answer right, sir?" Harry asked, his temper quickly rising.

"Because I knew and I wanted to save myself the headache. 10 more points, Mr. Potter." Before Snape turned around completely or he could control himself, Harry yelled back at his professor.

"Muggle-Fucking Troll-Shit, Snape!"

"What?!" Severus exclaimed, gawking in indignation as he turned to face his student.

Harry stood up in anger. "You heard me you floppy-wanded dementor-buggerer!" He then clamped a hand over his mouth at the now fuming Snape. On the other side of the room, a blond was the only one trying not to laugh his head off; everyone else was shocked silent, waiting for Snape's explosion.

"Nice one, Potter, but my favourite is swish and flicker." Draco Malfoy stated, also standing up. Harry, recognizing what he was doing unlike everyone else whom was just staring, lowered his hand and smirked.

"Really? That's adorable. I'll have you know that my favourite is Voldemort's nipple." He spoke truthfully, at the end at least. A shudder went through the classroom at _his_ name.

"Of course it would be," Draco nearly muttered. "But son of a banshee is useful." He smirked back and now the class gasped at how friendly they were.

"Dragon boggies." Harry said sternly.

"Dobby's sock." Draco replied, stressing each word.

"Hagrid's butquack." Harry copied, stressing each syllable instead.

"Jiggery-pokery! You don't mean that, do you Harry?" Draco asked feigning shock.

"I mean every word I ever say ever, because I'm Harry Potter, Draco." He paused and pretended to be deep in thought. "And that's ever after ever."

"Rabble rouzers, I think you beat me." Draco said with a snap, smiling. The girls nearly melted with a sigh.

"Well, that's just fantastic!" Harry replied waving his arms around like a Dumbledore...er, lunatic. Draco laughed so hard that he snorted. Then he stopped and covered his mouth and blushed. Harry only smiled at him, so Draco smiled back.

"Silence!" Snape yelled when there was no need to because he just recovered his wits. "I want no more of this!"

"Come on, let us have our flap-doodles, Severus." Harry whined.

"What flap-doodles?" Draco spoke up innocently. "I don't even remember five minutes ago. Now back to your skulking, Snape."

"That will be 50 points, Mr. Potter, and...and 15 from you, Mr. Malfoy." Snape said looking deadpanned. The room gasped and the boys fell silent, sitting back down with a sympathetic glance at each other. "Now, as we were supposed to do..." Harry tuned him out, grabbing a quill and dipping it in ink. He started to write a note.

_Alright, Malfoy, I'm taking a leap of faith here. Have you read fanfics?_ He sent it carefully but quickly to Draco, anxious for an answer and not a detention. The blond lazily saw it fly around him, but snatched it with his seeker reflexes. His eyes scanned it before hurriedly writing something down and sending it more subtly back.

_Yes, Potter, I have. And I enjoy them a lot._

_Even the ones about us? _Draco blushed as he read it and wrote his reply.

_Don't laugh, but yes...they are my favourite. Not that I have any fantasies about you. _

_Oh, I wouldn't laugh...After all, I do have fantasies about you now. _

_So does half of the world, Potter, you aren't alone. _Harry rolled his eyes.

_Ha ha. I'm laughing, so funny._

Draco smirked._ No you're not, I would hear you. _

_That's great and all, but I have a question._

_Shoot. _Harry smirked now, preparing to get back at Malfoy for his witty remark.

_Bang! You're dead...oh wait. I missed. Darn. Guys, go home, he's still alive. No celebration tonight._

Draco just shook his head. _Ha ha. I'm laughing 'cuz that was sooo funny. What's your q?_

Harry hesitated. _If I said it was my birthday, what would you do?_

There was a long wait before Draco even responded. _This._ Harry re-read it and then looked up to see Draco Malfoy walk over to him and pull him up by his tie. He kissed him thoroughly before letting go. Harry took a step back, dazed, with somehow even more messy hair. "Happy Birthday, Mr. Potter." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's a gay one, alright." Harry grinned wide. "What do you say, 1 more for the sake of the authors?"

"Several." Draco bargained, going no lower.

"Four." Harry said sternly, going no higher.

"Ten."

"Deal." They shook hands with a smile.

"Detention! Both of you!" Snape yelled, get all red in the face.

"Let me guess." Harry said tapping his chin. "We'll be dragged by our eyes to the dungeons where a..."

"Drunken Filch will be waiting for us with a cactus and croquet mallet?" Draco finished. Snape blinked in shock.

"Why, yes." The boys shared a mischievous grin.

"Pantiloonicus Poopicus!" They both shouted without their wands out simultaneously before running off.

Snape sank into his chair with a sigh and a smile. "Oh, you kids, I love you too."

Fine.

This one I already planned a fic for, so this is basically an overview except for HPPP from YouTube. So tell me what you like! Review!


	6. OneShot 4

Alrighty, this only took about 5 hours. I got this idea after reading a few of Aisling-Siobhan fics and I think it's pretty good.

K for this one. Disclaimer the same as usual: Implied and slight Drarry, not mine, no swearing, no...i can't think of anything, really. Stars will be used for a time skip/ change of story...you'll understand later. I didn't want to have to use italics, but it would but too confusing, so sor.

Well, here's the obligatory Valentines Day fic; I'll call it...:

_The Valentine Plan_

If you take the stairs up to the Astronomy tower in Hogwarts, there is a hidden door to the right side. Nearly all of the students pass it by, as it was almost invisible to even magical eye; only four of the occupants in Hogwarts of all times knew of it. Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Harry Potter and me. And the four eventually paired up into two; two couples that is.

The tale of this couple happened with a perchance meeting...

I tiredly walked up the stairs to my sanctuary. A sanctuary for me to be who I wanted to be without fear of anything or of anyone. It wouldn't be only my reputation shot if someone caught me, so I had some wards around the room along with some older wards that I rebuilt. The only bad thing was that I had to be in the room in order for the wards to alert me.

Which is why when I opened the door wide and stepped in taking a deep breath through my nose with a long sigh, I had no idea Potter was watching me. And until I opened my eyes I still didn't have any idea he was there. Potter had gotten quiet over the summer's break, actually mute was the word. So far no one has ever gotten him to speak in any language other than body, which had cost Gryffindor many many points that I gloated over.

At least until we realized that a moody mute Potter was a bad Potter. To all.

The whole of Gryffindor took on a semi-silent and subdued manor as well, loyal Hufflepuffs quickly adapting after them, and that also meant pacifist lions. Not even Weasley, whose temperament is worse then that of a 2 year old, was able to produce more than a "Go away, Malfoy," when provoked with the dirtiest, below-the-belt tricks that always before enraged him.

Now why was this so bad to us Slytherins? Well, by being so quiet they became more studious. By being more studious we had less, or at least really lame, taunts. It became so bad, Snape had to award points to Neville Longbottom for his potion. It was then we had a problem, morale was seriously dropping without anyone to pick on.

Every House agreed to give 10 galleons and untouchable honors to whomever was able to make Potter speak again. And although I was rich enough as it was, being able to provoke a back-to-normal Weasley without him able to do anything back was sorely tempting. This was my chance.

Potter was sitting on the windowsill, empty of glass and shaped like a stretched-out rounded triangle to a point with a thickness of a good 10 centimeters to the outside wall of the castle, swinging his legs back and forth. He was humming a tune to himself with his eyes closed. And he looked comfortable, like he belonged there, like it was his place. I found it first, well not first but before Potter anyways, so it makes it mine, not his!

"Hey Potter, what are you doing here?" He slowly turns toward me. The humming stopped and the matching drumming sounds of his feet gone. His green eyes are dull, without life, not an inch of surprise sketched even in the darkest pitch of those previously expressive orbs. Then, tactless as always, he shrugs his shoulders at me for an anti-climatic end.

I sniff at him. "Well, Potter, if you will not defend yourself, then I must kick you out of my room." All at once, as intended, his eyes rounded on me with a blazing intensity. He hissed something, possibly in parseltongue, and I held fear for a second. But I was distracted because, just as suddenly, Potter drew a giant breath and broke down.

Somewhat concerned and very awkward, I shuffled my feet. Listening to Potter cry, I mean really cry, is one of the most horrible things a wizard could ever do though, so I had to make a tentative conversation at least.

"Erm, Potter, what's your bloody problem?" Again, beginning to believe random ends to things are his forte, Potter stopped crying and wiped his face on his sleeve as he sniffed. I grimace; even Potter's rags do not deserve to be treated like some...rag. I pull out one of my own handkerchiefs.

"Here, Potter." I allow him its usage. He looks at me funnily, the startings of a smile appearing, as he takes it and cleans his face of snot and other disgusting vermin on his half-blood face. I look back funnily at him, until I realize too late that I had given him one of my more personal handkerchiefs. I feel blood flow to my cheeks- regretting my Malfoy genes for once since I am easily prone to visible flushes- and embarrassment flow my body. "I like the color gold." I say for my defense. To my enormous relief, Potter only smirks at me, his eyes twinkling with knowledge, and nods.

After some time, I break the silence. "Listen, you're a wizard, I'm a wizard; we both can do magic. I'll allow you to use my room if you promise not to tell anyone about my...design on my handkerchief." He gives me an innocent look which I don't buy, not for a second. "Potter, everyone knows that you are not as innocent as you look. Not to mention that we are enemies. And will you quit your mime business? It's irritating everybody!"

He puts a finger to his smiling mouth and makes a loud 'shhhh' noise. I frown at him. "For whatever reason would you need to keep quiet about a secret?" My statement struck me dumb, even Potter dropped his facade and shook his head at me. "Scratch that. What secret do you keep that you have sworn silence to so as not to say even a clue?" His eyes brighten so that they remind me of Dumbledore's and something that he would say:

"_Now, my boy, that is the right question."_

He then takes off, biding me a silent good night with a bow as he always does before he leaves.

All of that week, maybe even more, I had tried to get more of a response out of him.

"Dumbledore is a manipulating manic of an old coot that has been controlling you for your whole life; you are just a pawn." I say to him, marring my beauty with a face intended to offend his beloved Headmaster.

"I know." He says back, not even taking his eyes from the view outside. (This being after he decided he could speak to me and everyone else). "Thank you for sharing your opinion with me; I'm glad to know that I'm not the only one that thinks that of Albus."

"But you hate being controlled. And you love that batty man." I sit on the ledge with him, bravely dangling my feet just like him. "I think you've gone batty too." I mutter for multiple reasons.

He laughs.

That is the only sound different that I have gotten him to make, and I'm the only one who doesn't have to make him speak nowadays. I questioned him about that once:

"_Why do I only get a rise out of you, Potter? Do you fancy me or something?" I sneer._

_He shrugged then as it was pre-speaking times. _

Harry's laughter is odd. Light, but deep enough to be masculine obvious by hearing, and it kind of tinkles. I like it. It's almost as good as a Malfoy's and we have to practice. I briefly wonder if he has.

"Thank you for your concern, but no, I have not gone batty." He finally replies to me. We sit there in silence, bodies not even touching, for the longest time seemingly. But, as I didn't become silent before, I couldn't stand the silence.

"Well, it has been nice talking to you but I must go now. It's getting late and I..."

"I know." He interrupts. "I can't stand the silence either." He gets down with a practiced ease and holds his hand out for me to take as I jump down as well. We part going separate ways as I ponder his hidden meaning.

"Dumbledore is gay." I try this time.

"I know. He was terribly attracted to Grindelward and Nicholas Flammel." I gape, how does he know these things? Wait, never mind, I don't want to know. That night, I just walked away right then and there.

"Professor Snape doesn't really hate you." This one should get him.

"I know. He told me after I apologized to him for intrusion of his mind a few years ago." He turned his head to face me, sitting on the window. "Coming to have a seat?" I fumed, doing as he asked, and for a while I thought up ways to get him.

"My name is Draconanius Lucifer Malfoy the III." There, that aught to stump him.

He laughed again. "No, it's not. Your name is Draconanius Dormiens Nunquam Titillandos Lucifer Vixen Malfoy the II."

"How'd you...?" I can't even form a sentence in my disbelief and his eyes glow because of it.

"Rather simple really, I asked your Father and he told me."

"Oh, yeah? Well, my Father's name came from..."

"Shakespeare's Julius Caesar, yes, yes, I know." I glare at him.

"You know, you are more annoying now than ever. Isn't there one thing I know that you don't?" He sighed.

"There is much you know that I do not. Think, Draco, who are you?" He puzzled me for a moment. Afterwards, with a nod to me, he slunk into the shadows and left.

The next time I got there first. He didn't even look faintly surprised, stupid Gryffindor. "I know politics, art, traditions, and the culture of pure-bloods. I can dance the salsa, the tango, the fox-trot, ballet, etc. I know the properties of the Polyjuice potion and I know that you have brewed it yourself, with Granger of course, back in our Second year." Once I finished, I crossed my arms and smirked. There was no way for him to beat that.

He started to clap. I blinked. Clapping was not good. "Very good, Draco. You solved my not so subtle clue. Brava." My eyes narrowed as he speaks and he smiled a kind of smirk at me.

"You knew." I spat and he grins the same sort of smirk wider. "How? Why?"

"Studied it in the Library. No reason."

"But politics? It's as boring as they come! Dancing is quite simple to understand, but ballet just ruins your toes. And the culture of pure-bloods is not one easy to grasp if they weren't born into it." My mind flashed back to when he held his hand out to me and quickly analyzed it. The angle of his hand was precisely 15° and fingers tilted together in a cupping formation with his palm facing upwards. As I look back, he even gave the inclination of his head for respect. It was customary, when offering service to another male, for the inferior in status to create this notion. It was too anything for someone who had just studied pure-blood culture to know. My eyes flash cold.

"No reason to study if you were forced to." I say darkly and notice a slight change in the color of his face, easily passable as lack of light.

"I must go." He whispers, bowing his head. That was the first, and last, time he ever walked out on me.

The first time he actually said anything to me was January 30th, well into the two months I had began my visits with him.

"Well, Potter." I drawled, leaning on the wall beside the windowsill he always sat on. "It's not even February yet and already Hufflepuffs are starting with the holiday." I sigh, just passing people in the lovely-dovey mood was taxing.

"I know." He says, making me lift my head up with a sharp jerk in surprise. A smile graces his face. "And my name's Harry."

I snort at him. "Yeah, and my name is Draco. But I don't hear you calling me that."

"I was busy thinking, Draco." He purrs my name with the ease of a cat. I wonder if hissing led to that ability.

"What could a Gryffindor, never mind you, even think about that would hold your attention..." He took advantage of my sudden revelation that I was actually having a conversation with him, not just a one-sided one like the times before.

"Well, lots of things really. Mostly depressing things, though, Draco." The purr was less evident this time. "I'm looking forward to Valentines Day." He says after a sigh.

"Why?" I ask before I realize that he was a Gryffindor. Potter suddenly speaking to me has ruined my train of thought.

"Let's say I have a special plan for Valentines." He hops off of the windowsill and stops just before he opens the door to face me. "Oh, and congratulations, Draco. You won. Enjoy your rewards, I have a feeling that you won't need then for too long." Then he was gone.

When February rolled around, I waited with apprehension for his "special plan". I didn't see it.

And I forgot to claim my prize. Weasley was awarded for his slight improvement in speech. But, hey, they needed that money.

Harry always spoke more when around me anyways.

At the end of these visits, actually the last visit, I had a particularly bad day that I took out on him.

"I hate you, Potter." I snarl at him. He doesn't even blink. "Aren't you going to say anything, aren't you going to tell me that you 'know' that already?"

"It's a lovely night tonight." He says so randomly that I stop dead, and that was all he needed. I found myself sitting on his lap with his breath tickling me every time he spoke, making me shiver in the otherwise warm night. "Look at the stars. It's very clear tonight, you can see the constellation you were named after." We both knew that was a lie, but I didn't correct him. I was busy fighting the way he made me feel, being spelled on his lap.

He must have diverted my attention because of sensing that and threw me into a world on beauty. I was enraptured by the tales of the sky he wove and the stories he gave me to explain the universe while taking in the glittering night scene. Before I knew it, Mars was flashing a warning testimonial to how late it had gotten.

Once I was free from his lap, I softly spoke to the ground. "I hate you."

Then, as softly as I had spoken, he took my hand and brought it to his lips as he lifted my chin so I could watch this, speaking gently to me. "Good morning, Draco." He turns and walks away and I am faintly aware of tears gathering and running down my face slowly one at a time.

"I hate you, don't you get that? Everything is all your fault. They're gone, dead because of you. Because you're too much of a pawn to think for yourself and you're too scared that everyone is going to die. People already have and are, Potter; my parents are dead!" I scream at him, making him wince at the truth.

"I know." He sobs before running off. "You don't have to tell me that."

He disappeared for 8 months. 8 long months in which I was blamed, and I blamed myself, for. Many people assumed he went into hiding, as Voldemort only became more violent. But I knew what he was doing. He was just waiting for the right moment, giving Voldemort a false hope like a true Slytherin. And I was right, I knew.

Only just two days after those eight months, Harry returned exhausted and stripped of his magic for the time being. Diagnostics say that after he did the ritual that killed Voldemort, the one that used up all his magic reserves, he too should be dead. But I knew why, everyone 'knew' why. Just only mine was right.

"I'm gay." Was the first thing he told me or anybody after delivering Voldemort's body to Hogwarts with him.

"I know. I am too." I tell him back.

"I know that."

"Well, it takes one to know one." He smiles at me and I at him.

"I love you." He says, slightly breathless.

"I know." I reply.

"I'm pure-blooded so you have no reason to worry."

"I knew that and never have." I smirk.

"Now that I have defeated Voldemort..."

"I know that too." I couldn't keep the grin off my face; his reaction was so much better.

"I'm trying to ask you to marry me and it would be a lot easier if you were bloody interrupting me every time with your knowing. God, you're insufferable and annoying. Why did I even want to ask you?" He yells, frustrated.

"'Cause you love me." My grin grows wider.

"I know-" He stops and then smiles just as bright as I am. "Will you marry me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

Harry Potter came back to Hogwarts on February 14th. Valentines Day.

Aww. Okay, if you want the story on Salazar and Rowena getting together I can probably make it into a separate fic sometime. Just tell me if you would like to read a fic like that.

R&R, please. I might type more if you do...wink wink.


	7. OneShot 5

This story was born around 5:40 am 10/1/08 and it took me about three hours to prepare it. This is posted by itself and on my Ultimate Collection, on its own it will receive more chaps so go read it

Warnings: T rated for safety, slash, major character death, not mine, ...etc. Flame me if I miss something.

**15 Sentences**

_Night Before_

I watched him furiously to the ignorant eye and heart-brokenly in a fast speed to the knowing write out his fifteen sentence monologue to give to Harry. I was clueless, for once, as to why he was scripting out only fifteen sentences; Ronald and nearly all of our former class of Gryffindor was going to be there and he knew better than to possibly ignite my husband's fury by giving a less than adequate speech. Especially at tomorrow's services.

But he came down on me in a fury that he had to write this, so I conceded knowing that he would get the job done as it was only the two of us that could really do honor to Harry tomorrow. That was a week ago, and he was still revising and editing and making additions to his words. I was fearful that he might not finish it in time, at least until I hear his quill drop.

I watched his head meet the table and smiled softly. I waved my wand to blow out the fire and shut the door quietly biding him goodnight. I'm sure he heard, he was probably just pretending to make my ever curious eyes go away. In our older ages, we had seen and done everything just about. I wanted to hear the one last meaningful masterpiece from him before I could be ready to pass on.

_Day of_

The crowd was giving only a quiet murmur, no doubt wondering who was going to be delivering the ceremonial testimony appropriate to all wizard or witch deaths given by a close confident or family member in some way be it kin or in-law. They were expecting Hermione, maybe even Ron, to preform such a ceremony. They being the majority of the gathering: Gryffindors. Here and there had some Slytherins, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws; even more scattered were people that went to a different school other than Hogwarts and people that Harry deemed worthy of having a presence at his real funeral.

So it was with some nervousness that Draco made his way through the crowd up by the podium. He pointedly did not look at Harry's casket, preferring to have tunnel vision until he could properly mourn. Once he was properly situated, he cleared his throat and put a 'sonarus' on himself wandlessly. He didn't really need to as everyone was already quiet as a snaffle, but it helped end his nerves. Not that he had any reason to have any, he was as beautiful as ever.

Time had not changed him much, it gave him a grace only time can. His hair was thinning perhaps, and turned silver like his father's, but it was cut long to past his shoulders. It was worn in Harry's favourite style: back in a ponytail with two equal strands free to roam his angelic face. His back was still straight from all of the posture lessons he was subjected to and his body had little wrinkles. In fact the only real wrinkles he had was laugh lines and ones from furrowing his eyebrows in his early years. He pretty much looked only about 103. His vision and other senses had not diminished due to magic; ironically, Harry's was a sharp as a fine tuned predator before he died at age 156. (He beat Merlin by nearly a year.) However, Draco was still here at 157 and so was all of his friends; some even pushing 160 and others as young as 89.

"You all know who I am, what I've done, so please, if anyone has any objections to me speaking for Harry object now or forever hold your peace." He scanned the crowd and none surprisingly, Ronald Weasley stood up with help of his cane.

"I object. Why can't my wife give the testimony?"

Draco was half tempted to say 'because she's a mudblood' but refrained from doing so. "I'm sure Harry would want me to give the testimony, besides, I am the only one with a completed script. So, sit back down Mr. Weasley, I overrule you." Snickers came from his loyal snakes and a few others, giving him a confident smirk.

"Now, I wrote 15 sentences about the real Harry Potter using as many words as I can. You will understand later my reasonings for this. But as for now, deal with my humour and supreme wisdom." He paused to clear his throat one more time.

"You can't ever possibly hope that you can use fifteen sentences to describe Harry Potter- and likewise me..." He shook his hair as if to demonstrate and earned a few laughs. "Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-Because-He-Would-Not-Die-Even-Under-Extreme-Pain-Emotionally-Or-Otherwise." No one laughed there, remembering the reason why they were here.

"Even if you didn't include the sentence above as one- which I am- you can't describe all of his traits in just those few amount of sentences: he's brave, he's strong, he's weak, he's shy, he's abused, he's modest and humble, he's adorable, he's small, he's skinny, he's daft, he's joyful and optimistic, he's hardened, he's terrified, he's lonely, he's suffocating at all the people near, he's a parslemouth, he's young, he's old, he's this and he's that, he's everything; he's Slytherin; Gryffindor; Hufflepuff; and Ravenclaw; but only at certain times." He cracked a smile at his own joke, some of the Gryffindors looked upset that their Harry was associated with Slytherin again.

"Harry is too complex to describe in mere fifteen sentences; why, some people even believe he's the center of the universe-not I, though.

"I believe that Harry is all that and more- just not the center of the universe because I am, so he's only like a major planet or sun..." Some people laughed at his obvious vanity and he chuckled shortly too. "because he is; and I know this because I'm one of the very few people that he he shows his real self to- he might probably kill me for outing him like that if he were still alive- but, if you give me a dictionary I'll bet that every single one of those adjectives can apply to Harry at least once in his lifetime of change and maturation.

"The Sorting Hat was half right when it wanted to put Harry in either Slytherin or Gryffindor..." Many gasped at that fact and he grinned evily as he continued on. "- yes, he told me, did you expect him to keep that kind of thing a secret from me?!- Harry held too many traits of each House in him to be in just one or two or even three; Harry was built for all four." They accepted this fact more readily than the previous one.

"Maybe not so in his earlier years, but with all that the Wizarding World put on his shoulders- which I'm sure he was grateful for his mixed heritage for the reason of getting away from it all by living with muggles; even I don't want to be a pure-blood all the time- he had to grow traits to use to stand up to their expectations and further fall into Dumbledore's manipulations." He treaded carefully with this one, as Dumbledore was still a beloved figure many years after his death, and also because of his own admittance that earned him glares from other pureblooded Slytherins. He glared at them back until they were ashamed. Being old and powerful brought you great amounts of respect.

"Harry has done things no other Wizard, save Merlin and the Founders perhaps, has ever achieved- and some no Wizard may want to achieve.." A lot of Gryffindors and Slytherins caught this one. "and in such a small amount of time of only nearly eight years; if you are counting how long it took him to achieve these things and not his age when the last major action he did was at the ripeness of 18 years.

"If you still believe that Harry does not have these traits, well, you are dumb; take a look, for example, at me- these are all the words required but since you are dumb let me use up another sentence to prove it to you:

"I'm Draco Malfoy- Git Extrodinaire I'm sure at least twenty of you would like to add.." The twenty or so of people he spoke of snorted and laughed at him for that and he shrugged with a grin. "and I was Harry's long time arch-nemesis- I suppose I can be called Boy-Who-Lived-Only-To-Aggravate-The-Boy-Who-Lived-Because-He-Would-Not-Die-Even...I think you get the point.." He didn't want to be too risky here, it was Harry's funeral, and few in the crowd really appreciated his kind of humour. "until Harry changed that; and how would he be able to sway me over unless he held traits that I could admire?

"Now, I'm not trying to get out another revenge against him or settle the score or even undermine his position to you all if that is what you are thinking, I'm trying to say that many of you thought you knew Harry and could deliver this but really only Hermione and I can; we know the real Harry, you only know the Harry that he decides you should know which is why we need to explain that to you so many times, you insufferable half-brains!" He leaned back some and watched the chaos he created with a grin. Once he deemed long enough, he cleared his throat and continued once their chattering stopped.

" I may be getting off track by my passion to show you the 360° Harry, so excuse me and this sentence please; but now I think you are ready for my concluding debate:

"Many of you will say- former Gryffindors- that Harry's bravery shone out most of all, but this is not true; yes, Harry may have needed this in order to save us all from Lord Voldemort, but it is not his best trait as it makes him prone to rash decisions." He earned a lot of glares for this and gulped.

"The smarter of you- former Slytherins- may think that Harry's hidden cunning and slyness make his best trait, but as much as I hate to disagree, no it is not; Harry did use this to sway us over and would not be able to have without it and possibly lose the war, but he gets far too much distrustful and cynical of even friends that it is almost insanity to be around him." The tension eased a bit when he called out his own snakes.

"If I may say so myself..." He smirked succinctly because he had no reason required to say that. "Harry's best trait of all is love; as simple as that." He smiled softly and his eyes twinkled brightly. This was going to be the hardest part...

"Without Harry's love, he wouldn't have overlooked the hatred that lies centuries between us and he wouldn't have tried not to believe that were all were evil snakes especially when Snape was acting the way he had to around him; Harry might even have become the next Dark Lord had he not been blessed with such forgiving, saintly, love in him." He could tell most of the party here did not like Golden Harry accused of possibly being Dark, but they were too busy dabbing under their eyes.

"There is another reason that without Harry's love I would not be here..." He choked for a moment, trying to hold in his tears. His fingers clenched tight onto the podium and Draco hunched his shoulders as the wave of pain came back. He took a few seconds to compose himself and manually wiped his tears, stoically. He coughed and massaged his throat before deciding he was ready to continue.

"I doubt any of you know- not even you, 'Mione..." Here, he allowed himself a smile at being able to withhold information from the notorious Granger. "that these are my wedding vows to Harry..." He raised his hand to show the sparkling diamond and engagement ring on his right hand. Their wedding was a secret one, even to close friends. "...slightly changed to fit this sad and somber occasion though, to prove to you how much and why I believe that Harry had all of these traits that he is now buried with."

With a nod and 'finite incantum', Draco stepped down and walked over to the late Harry James Potter-Malfoy. He got to be their first as he was his spouse. "I'll love you forever, I'll like you always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be..." He sang sweetly as he stroked his lover's cold cheek before breaking down.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry! You're really gone. I miss you, I miss you so much. I can't live without you!" He sobbed, uncaring of how he must look. Hermione made her way over to him and made comforting motions on his back. Ronald also came over, looking very somber.

"Draco.." He whispered. "If you can't handle this, we'll have to escort you..." The threat was enough; Draco fixed his posture and stopped his caterwauling. But the tears still flowed.

"No, no, just let me finish my goodbyes; the realization just hit me, is all. I'll leave right afterwards, I promise." Ronald only nodded and patted him on the shoulder. Draco knew that him making such a scene was unacceptable; empaths in the room might suffocate and it made everyone more melancholy.

He gave his Harry one last kiss and left, humming the tune to the song Harry always sang to him.

_Night After_

Draco retired to his bed immediately and fell quickly into an easy slumber. His dream consisted of visiting special moments in his long life, e.g. his wedding, the proposal, Hogwarts years, the day his father gave them his blessing, the day his mother was pregnant again, the day Voldemort died, the day of their first date and so on, before it faded away to a white scenery.

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you always..." Harry's voice echoed and he spun around. He realized that he didn't have any chronic aches from his old age and looked down to discover that he wasn't 157 anymore. His hair was blond-silver and longer and fuller, his face was smooth, and he wore his tight clothes again. Draco looked at his perfectly manicured hands and estimated that he was around 19 years instead. He smiled and decided he liked this dream.

Suddenly two hands wrapped around him at his stomach and pulled tight against their owner's body. He let out a 'omph' of surprise and tried to see who his attacker was, when his attacker's mouth touched his ears and sung to him.

"As long as you're with me, my baby you'll be." Draco moaned when he realized who it was a reached up a hand to touch his lover's also young face.

"Harry!" He whispered, delighted, spinning around to actually see him and then kissing him passionately.

"I missed you too." Harry laughed and Draco almost purred with joy at the familiar sounds. "Come away with me, baby." Harry said huskily.

"Do you mean..?" Draco blinked, unsure.

"Yes, you die right after my funeral. How cliché." Harry spoke.

"So that explains why we are so young. I didn't think you could get sexual dreams when you were that old." Draco laughed.

"You create your own heaven, Draco." Harry replied with a twitching smile.

"Does that mean you aren't real? I'm just imagining?" Draco furrowed his eyebrows, not liking this part of the deal.

"No, we are real. Every dead body you see is real. Say, I picture us a bit older; you would look older to me but I still look this way to you. It's complicated." He sighed.

"I see." Draco said, leaning in for another kiss. Harry humoured him for a bit.

"Let's meet everybody else together, I stayed alone until you came..." He purred.

"Oh, poor you! I'll just have to make up for lost time..." Draco hissed in reply. It took them 15 minutes before they were able to meet everyone else.

_Day After _

Draco was discovered dead at 3:20 a.m. After the fake funeral for Harry had ended. It was determined that he passed in his sleep peacefully. Hermione prepared his funeral, a week later, and gave a monologue for him after fighting for it with his closer Slytherin family. She gave a similar script containing only 15 sentences to a group just as large as Harry's. She and Ron died next to each other, and two great-grandchildren were born only fifteen minutes between them.

I will send a prize to anyone who knows where I got the song, or can find a hidden title of a oneshot I wrote in there. That's all of my clues I am at liberty to speak of.

r&r plz


	8. OneShot 6 And First Transfer Fic!

_Oh my gosh, this is my first non-piece of work that gets put in my Ultimate Collection! It's a new holiday! Yay! Thanks a whole bunch to deadlyxchagrin for allowing me to borrow this masterpiece and place it here (i fixed it up a bit he he but don't tell). It is in its original form otherwise though so enjoy!!!_

A Comet Appears

Ten Lessons Draco and Harry Learned and One They Didn't

1. Harry Potter has long since accepted that things don't always go as planned.

In the days of his youth, the boy had been notorious for his Gryffindor luck, surviving impossible threats and breaking all sorts of rules no other student had managed. Except, for his father perhaps, but that was another story. Many had attributed this to Harry's immense amount of skill and power, but Harry knew better. Luck, fate, the gods, or whatever once chose to believe in was just on his side back then. In his seven years at Hogwarts alone he'd transformed from The Boy Who Lived to The Boy Who Just Never Damn Died, Did He?

Time had passed, though, and with it Harry's luck faded. For whatever reason-his graduating school, Voldemort's death, his _own_ death-the luck disappeared leaving Harry just an average person with a funny looking scar on his head.

So Harry went with it, living his life with the full knowledge that not everything goes as planned. For instance, his relationship with Ginny, which had fallen into rubble not even a year after they'd gotten back together, or Ron and Hermione's baby, the child they lost six months into the pregnancy.

Also, meeting Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley that fine Sunday afternoon. No, that was never in the plan.

Harry had always been one to over think things, but never one to cause ruckuses. He doesn't like attention, never did, and certainly doesn't want to start a brawl with his schoolboy enemy. So, in response to Malfoy's sneer and glare Harry smiles, opening his mouth to speak.

"Hello, Draco."

The words taste funny on his lips, like milk when he was expecting water. He doesn't think he's ever called Draco Malfoy by his given name, his last name being reference enough. Or perhaps he just never earned the right.

Now, Draco Malfoy hasn't spoken to Harry Potter in years, not since school and the end of the war, but as of recent he isn't one to uphold silly prejudices and belief in what the stupid papers say. They are usually always wrong, especially when they talk about him. So, bearing that in mind Draco decides not to make any snide remarks in Potter's direction and nod politely in attempt to be civil.

"Potter."

Now, Draco never said he was very good at being civil.

2. All the same Harry's smile never wavers and he learns that afternoon that he can forget old grudges just as easily as the next guy.

Harry Potter is certain he believes in fate. How can one have a prophecy written about them and _not_ believe in fate, he wonders.

So when he sees Draco Malfoy twice in one day after not seeing the man for five years Harry knows something akin to fate is intervening.

He's sitting with his friends in The Hog's Head, enjoying their weekly drink and get-together just like any other Sunday when he notices the familiar blonde haired boy sitting alone in the table just adjacent to theirs. Ignoring the strange looks he's getting from his friends, Harry gets up and walks over to Malfoy, his face carefully indifferent.

"You don't have a lot of friends, do you?"

"Is that how you pick up all your men?" Malfoy sneers, looking up from his one lonely drink. Harry inwardly groans, hoping he won't have to sit through another one of those "You're gay!" conversations. He's had enough of those to last him a life time and Harry decided just a day after he came out to never have them again.

"No, just the ones I really fancy," Harry retorts, the echo of a smile on his face. "It's endearing, or so Hermione says."

"Well, Granger hasn't ever known much about anything, has she?"

"What's your problem, Malfoy?" Harry demands, glaring at the man before him. How is it that the ignorant prat can manage to ruin a perfectly good conversation pressed by perfectly good intentions?

"I don't know, Potter. You're the one who's all gung-ho for us talking! Aren't we supposed to be enemies, or something of that sort?"

"You know things change, Draco," Harry sighs, his exterior softening. With Draco Malfoy things can never come easy, so if Harry decides to follow fate and befriend the pureblood he knows it's going to take a lot of patience, or maybe just a lot of determination. Either way, Harry's not backing down.

"Do they?" Draco snorts, ducking his head down. He stars longingly into his drink, letting a moment of silence pass before speaking again. "It sure doesn't feel like they do."

Harry inhales, letting the sort of fresh air cool his lungs before he tries his chances at speaking again.

"So do you want to come sit with us or what?"

3. That evening Draco learns he really doesn't like change.

A pitch black owl taps at Harry's window, pleading to get in. Harry groans, immersed in something far more lazy and entertaining than an owl at the window. Annoyed, Harry slams open the window only to have the grumpy owl drop the letter on the floor and peck at his hair.

"Shove off, stupid bird," Harry mutters, bending down to pick up the letter. The bird doesn't move out of Harry's flat, though, perching smugly on a desk under the window. Harry glares at it before noticing who the letter is from, a large green crest bearing the letter "M" sealing it shut.

Harry opens the letter in earnest, pondering what on earth Malfoy could ever want with him. The letter is written on fancy parchment, smooth to the touch, with large, curly words taking up most of the page.

When Harry is finished reading the letter-right down to the loopy _Draco Malfoy_-he's utterly confused. The letter, similar to the bird that delivered it, is pompous and confusing. It drawls on for hours, it felt, using words Harry didn't even know existed in the English language. Perhaps Malfoy had made a few of them up, but somehow Harry doubts it. Life would make more sense if Harry was just far more ignorant than the blonde prat.

Of course, the owl would not leave without a response, and thus begun the letter war between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

_Malfoy-_

_I don't get it. _

_-H. J. Potter_

_Potter-_

_What's there not to get? How much of an idiot are you?"_

_-Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Malfoy- _

_I mean, I can't understand a word of what that letter said! Admittedly, I couldn't understand half the words on there. Plus, your sentence structure is just a little too advanced for my plebeian mind. _

_-Harry _

_Potter-_

_Oh, god, why do I bother? It is clear that not even your vocabulary is worthy of being in proximity with mine. Here's a hint: There's this book, I'm sure you can find it in any library if you looked hard enough, and it's called a Dictionary. One of the finest muggle inventions of all time, though I regret to say it was a muggle that invented it, but that is besides the point!_

_Check it out and look all those oh-so-difficult words up. If you still don't understand perhaps your Granger friend can assist you. She brains seem to be a step above yours, the muggle born that she is. _

_And if you still don't get it? Well, than suffice to say you're a moron, more so than I thought._

_-Draco _

Harry glares down at the letter, his eyes searing with anger. Draco Malfoy is turning out to be a whole lot more work than Harry thought was worth. He's about to throw down the letter and give the whole thing up entirely when he notices the small scribbling on the bottom of the parchment. He squints his eyes, but glasses are useful for one thing and he reads the answer to all his questions. If only Malfoy could have done this in the first place!

_P.S. There is a party at my house on Saturday. Five-o'clock to midnight. I would appreciate it very much if you attended. Simple enough for you? _

Harry can't help but grin as he carefully sets the letter down and picks up a dictionary.

4. That night Harry learns fourteen new words.

The party is beautiful. The Malfoy Manor, Draco's home, is extravagant and it takes hard work on Harry's part to not ogle at the tasteful event. He has to remember that this is a party and he is the "honored guest," after all. He can't forget his manors.

Harry, at first, was angry to learn that the party was a war anniversary. He wonders if that's the only reason Draco invited him. Was he really being used and why can't they just come to the official anniversary party Harry is forced to attend each ear. His auror senses tingle as he senses something sneaky going on, a sly plot to lure him into endless public events for people he's never met.

"What are you playing at?" he demands of Draco, stomping towards the boy with his best furious face placed in perfection. Draco looks up at him in genuine confusion and hurt, and Harry hates himself for being able to succumb to such simple looks. It isn't fair that Draco has to be so cute with his puppy eyes and hurt expressions-

"I don't know what you mean," Draco mummers, twiddling his thumbs.

"This war anniversary party? What's it for? Wasn't it decided early that there was to be an official one bla blah blah, and now you're using me to be the guest of honor for some stupid social event. I will not-"

"Oh, Potter," Draco groans, interrupting Harry's speech. "You just don't get it do you?"

"What's there to get? I thought," Harry fumbles with his words, not know exactly what he was thinking, but whatever it is it happened to be wrong.

"I did not invite you for publicity. I wanted you to come because-Well, I don't know why I wanted you to come, but I promise there are no alternative motives."

"Then why?" Harry stutters, shaking his head on confusion.

"Look around, Harry!" Draco shouts, holding is arm out towards the large number of guests. "Do you see any similarities between the lot of us?"

"Well-"

"We're all Death Eaters," Draco hisses, leaning in. "Mind you, we're not like that anymore. Before the war ended we chose our side, but long before it started we were known to be on the wrong one. Can you imagine what would happen if any of us attended your stupid ministry party? Chaos! And none of us want to stir up anymore trouble to we celebrate the end of our war together instead.

"Except it's not really the end, is it?" Draco continues, flushed. "Sure, you went ahead and killed You-Know-Who but all those old prejudices are still here. You don't notice; they all adore you, but we see it every single moment of every day."

"I didn't know," Harry whispers, but Draco is not done. He's been holding this in for far too long now. There are too many unspoken words in his head, too many things he has yet to say. It feels good to finally get it all out.

"You know some shops and restaurants don't serve me? The Malfoy name is tainted, the memory of my father etched in everybody's brain. It doesn't matter what _I_ did for the war cause. All that matters is what people remember of my family."

"Are you done?" Harry asks after a moment, preparing himself to say the right words to ease Draco's wounds. It pains him to see the blonde hurt and disrespected like this. He is suddenly thankful for coming and having this conversation, learning the truth about all that has gone on in the past five years.

"Yes, I think so," Draco breathes.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry starts, placing a sturdy arm on a broad shoulder. "I never thought to think of you, but you don't deserve this. It isn't fair and it isn't right and I'll be damned if I let it continue-"

"Don't go all hero Gryffindor on me, Potter," Draco snorts, but his face is red with pleasure, his skin warm where Harry touches and soft where his words rest themselves in his heart.

"Fine," Harry agrees, having gained _some_ sensibility in the past five years. "But this treatment will no longer go unnoticed. I am Harry Potter after all, and if I want people to change than they better as well do it!"

"Why, Potter, you're quite sexy when you get all angry like that," Draco teases, relaxed now by Harry's disgruntled presence. His face is red with blush now, realizing the silliness of his words.

"Well, I might as well use this stupid fame and power for something."

Draco smiles in return, patting the other man in approval.

5. That night, Draco learns he can break all sorts of barriers.

_Draco-_

_Step one in my fair treatment plan. You invited me over to your house, so it's only fair I invite you over to mine. See you soon!_

_-Harry_

"Where is everybody?" Draco asks as he's let into the house, a scowl on his face.

"What? Were you expecting me to live with five million people?" Harry laughs, amused at Draco's wandering eyes. He's squinting, examining every inch of Harry's small flat, probably marking down each little detail in his thick little head.

"I thought you were inviting more than just me over," Draco admits sheepishly after his long overview of the small flat. His eyes snap up to meet Harry's, and he is immediately drowning in an ocean of blue.

"No," Harry mutters. "Just you."

Draco nods, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Harry wonders if it was such a good idea to invite him, the two of them all alone in a near empty flat. Draco seems to be afraid to step further, the wheels in his head turning faster than Harry can bear to think about.

"You're embarrassed of me," he finally whimpers, leaning against the door behind him and closing his eyes.

"No!" Harry exclaims, probably too loud for Draco's taste. "I just…"

"Just what? Afraid to tell your friends what sort of company you're keeping? Figures, Potter, always obsessed with what the crowd thinks of him-"

"Draco Malfoy it's not like that and you know it!" Harry shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Then what's it like?"

Harry doesn't have an answer for that, instead choosing to stare blankly at the blonde in front of him. Draco stares back, a silent challenge lingering in the air.

"I don't know," Harry whispers finally, defeated.

"Thought so," Draco grumbles. "I told you the first day that things never change."

"But they, can, Draco," Harry pleads, stepping forward. "If only we let them."

Draco coughs, considering this for a moment.

"Well then we best start with your flat."

"Excuse me? What's wrong with my flat?" Harry inquires, though he is secretly relieved. The tension has left the air, a comfortable feeling replacing it. Harry embraces this, eager to converse with Draco even if it is just light banter.

"It's a mess. Do you ever clean?" Draco scoffs, stepping into the living room and raising his wand. Harry stares curiously, watching Draco do his work. As he mutters spells an occasional insult will slip into his words, things like "How does he manage on his own?" and "He has no sense of dignity."

6. That afternoon Harry learns seven cleaning spells, three cooking charms, and a million ways how to _not_ act like a proper man.

"What is it you want _now,_Harry, I-" Draco freezes as he enters the room, eyes set in determination to fix whatever Harry's done to break things. He's shocked to see the curious eyes of a handful of Harry's Gryffindors staring up at him.

"Draco, these are my friends. Guys, this is Draco," Harry states like it's the most normal thing in the world to invite over an old arch enemy. Draco smiles shyly, holding up his hand for a wave in a very plebeian way. Draco's brain isn't thinking, though, being too concerned with whatever judgments might fall upon him now.

"Hello, Draco," Granger greets politely, holding out a hand. Draco clears his throat, gaining composure quickly.

"Good Evening, Grang- I mean Hermione."

Harry beams like a child in a candy store; Draco almost melts at the liquid look in his emerald eyes.

"I'm not embarrassed of you," he whispers as they sit down and join the group. "I don't mind whether we're alone or in a group as long as you're there."

Draco tries to keep his focus, wanting desperately to prove to Harry that he can be civil to people he doesn't much care for. Yet, with that strong, smooth, voice etched into his memory Draco finds it hard to concentrate on anything.

All the same, Draco finds himself in a quite terrifying conversation with Hermione Weasley, as she is now called.

"She's scaring me, Harry," he hisses while the girl is mid-lecture. Harry just grins, that silly innocent look melting Draco again, so he bravely turns back to Hermione.

7. All in all, Draco has now learned nine things about Hogwarts, ten about Goblin Rebellion, five about Weasley, and proceeds to think about one-hundred ways he wants to kill himself.

Draco was the last person to leave Harry Potter's house that night. Slowly, but surely, as the night went on many grew tired and as life thrust itself upon them they all disappeared.

Draco didn't seem to have a life outside of Harry Potter anymore, though, and to be honest he doesn't really want to go home. The two men sit comfortably together, pleased with the turnout. It had been a bit awkward at first, but slowly they'd all begun chatting like old friends.

Draco is pleased. Yet, he knows he is being impolite by not leaving. Harry is surely tired and wanting to be getting to bed, but it is hard to imagine anything with those eyes staring at him like that…

"Well," Draco coughs, standing. "I best be off."

"Oh," Harry exclaims, surprised as he jumps to his feet. "Let me see you out, then."

"Thank you," Draco responds with a smile. Sometimes he feels as if he's just going through the "polite" motions with Harry. He's sure the slob of a man wouldn't care if he used any polite words. Harry seems to accept him just how he is, a feeling Draco has never quite experienced before.

He's always had somebody expecting something from him and Draco's age old desire has been to please. He wants acceptance. He's surprised to find it in Potter.

Harry holds the door open for Draco, his grin still as bright as when he first opened it. Draco sighs, strange impulses of fate controlling his actions.

"I had a wonderful time tonight. Thanks, again," he goes on, prolonging his departure. Harry nods enthusiastically.

"Me too. You've fit right in. I'm-" the man cuts off, an unrecognizable emotion flickering across his face. "I'm glad you came."

Draco stares, a similar silly grin forming on his face. He steps forward bravely, wondering vaguely if Harry's Gryffindor courage is rubbing off on him, and then presses his lips to the raven haired man.

Harry freezes in a surprise that doesn't last long for he's soon responding, a kiss that's soft and gentle and nothing like either of them have felt before.

Harry's mind is racing, his heart throbbing happily as a whirl of emotions rush through him. Too soon the moment is over, Draco once again not touching him.

"I'll see you later," he comments before leaving, the door shutting lightly. Harry stars in disbelief, not believing what had just happened.

His mouth tastes good now, though, his lips numb and his heart happy.

8. He learns that late night that Draco is quite the good kisser.

That night Draco sits at home, his eyes closed and hand tracing circles over his bellybutton. He can't get his mind off of Harry and the kiss they'd shared together. He can't forget the hospitality the Boy Who Lived showed him, or the way Draco somehow feels saved from all his demons.

He's haunted by the steamy eyes of Harry Potter, plagued by the way his mop of hair falls delicately over his eyes. He dreams of round glasses and lean bodies, tongues that flicker across his mouth and lips that tantalize his every nerve.

Draco can feel himself getting hard, sense the direction his thoughts are turning. It doesn't matter much, though, because nothing could ever rid him of the thoughts of Harry.

When exactly had he fallen in love with this boy? Draco doesn't even bother denying the way he feels about Potter. The sooner he accepts it the sooner he can step forward with his life.

Yet, Draco is scared. Though it had been Potter who'd invited him to all those events it was Draco that made the first move in romances direction. Harry had not denied him the kiss he so craved for, but wasn't it just like the Golden Boy to be polite enough in the moment and then tear out Draco's heart later?

Draco shakes his head.

9. He learns that evening that he'd suffer through a million of Hermione's lectures for Harry Potter.

Harry can't get his mind off the kiss he shared with Draco. It was amazing and magical, beautiful and exiting, perfection all wrapped in a moment. He's afraid, though, because the longer he stays away from Draco the easier doubt is able to creep into his mind.

He hasn't spoken with Draco in weeks and by now Harry's wondering if his memories of Draco Malfoy are nothing more than a dream. The thought pains him and the whole idea of giving up the man he's come to care for disturbs him.

Harry Potter did not let problems go untouched so on that warm Saturday afternoon he stands up and travels to the manor.

"Draco Malfoy!" he shouts, surprised to find that there were no wards keeping him from entering. Surely somebody as wanted as a Malfoy would not let anybody come into their home without special attention.

"I'm right here, Potter," comes a voice from behind and Harry's heart leaps as he turns around.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Harry demands, resisting the temptation to place a hand on his hip.

"Me?" Draco shrieks. "You're avoiding me, not the other way around, imbecile."

"What? No!"

"It's your turn, dammit! I kissed you and so now it is your turn to make the move," Draco grumbles, shaking his head. "No wonder Weaslette dumped you."

Harry stares at Draco, blinking. He's surprised to find that boys are much more straightforward than girls. He'd anticipated a long drawn out fight, but they'd gotten right to the point.

With that Harry steps forward and presses his lips fiercely against Draco's.

"There," he gasps, breaking away. "Now it's your turn."

Draco smirks, pulling Harry close to him. Harry's nerves tingle, his skin warm and pleasant as he lets himself get lost in the kiss.

10. Harry learns boys are a lot easier than girls that night.

Harry's hands are all over Draco's, their lips surgically attached. They're in his room, engulfed in warm arms and soft covers. Clothes are a barrier and Harry eagerly tears them off Draco's body.

"Harry," Draco growls, almost violently pulling off his trousers. Harry grins mischievously, pouncing on Draco's neck as he persists to tease and bite. Draco moans, arching his back.

"Mmmm, you take good," Harry mumbles, bringing his raw lips back up to Draco's.

"Want you now," Draco hisses, and Harry's obliges, bringing his mouth down to suck Draco's throbbing cock.

Draco doesn't last long after that. He's been waiting for this for years, living his life in nothingness up until this very moment. Every decision he's ever made has led up to this and with a burst of energy he comes, breathe ragged.

"Sorry," he mumbles, but realizes then that Harry's come as well. He's still grinning.

"You're beautiful."

That sets Draco off again and his lips are suddenly pressed against Harry's once more.

11. Since they've gotten together Draco has learned a lot of things about Harry. For instance, Harry loves snuggling, can't manage without coffee in the morning, and has a tendency to set things on fire. In turn, Draco has shared pieces of himself with Harry, like how he likes everything clean, enjoys cooking, and what hair products to buy.

Something more than that has been shared, though, a secret truth kept safe in the depths of their souls.

Harry is snuggling up against Draco, burring his head in his shoulder.

"I love you," the raven haired man murmurs. Draco freezes for a moment, meeting the emerald eyes of his lover.

"I love you too," he exhales, pulling Harry closer towards him.

Neither Draco nor Harry learn anything that night. So what if they love each other?

Perhaps they've known this all along.

_Aw, wasn't that just amazing? Can't you see why I love it so? I suppose you can review me or you can send deadlyxchagrin a review by visiting other stories or by visiting the profile and clicking somewhere to send a pm to or something. (Yeah, I'm a lot of help aren't I?)_


End file.
